This invention relates to improvements in swivel connectors, and more particularly swivel connectors for mops and the like.
In the operation of mops or other cleaning or polishing devices, it is often desirable to move the mop body, which may be elongated, first in a longitudinal direction and then in a direction in which the length of the mop body is utilized to provide a wide sweeping action. While a connection providing such a compound movement can be provided, it is found that the multiple pivot connections give a rather loose or lost-motion connection which makes it difficult for the operator to accurately and easily control the movement of the mop body. Even if the connection about one of the pivots is tightened, it is found that the tight connection gives way under use, and before long the same loose structural connection above referred to obtains.
The prior art includes several patents which disclose mops and brooms having multiple pivot connections with non-intersecting rotational axis for the connections. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,043,464 to Claxon; 2,940,800 to Knapp; 2,943,892 to Hessler et al; 3,152,348 to Zelinkoff; 3,315,296 to Richardson; 3,340,556 to Allen; 3,719,378 to Windsor; 3,778,860 to Thieleu and 2,932,048 to Yamen et al exemplify such prior art.
Furthermore, the above cited devices do not utilize the technology which is currently being applied in the home consumer market. for example, the aforementioned devices do not utilize resilient, light plastic supporting structures which can be readily assembled. Consequently, the aforedescribed devices cannot be broken down into easily assembled component parts for storage and shipment. It is well known that great economy results from being able to store and ship unassembled articles, and the cleaning implements of the prior art do not teach how to apply this economy to dust mops purchased by consumers for home use.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,521 to Franchot is representative of a dust mop utilizing plastic structural components, but providing for a swivel connector having perpendicular non-intersecting axis of rotation for the pivot connections.